Archkineticist (3.5e Prestige Class)
Archkineticist The Pyrokineticist and its elemental alternate brothers, the Cryo, Electro, Aceto, and Sonokineticists are masters of their respective elements, allowing for whips, blasts, and powerful conflagerations of their respective powers. However, a Pyro cannot swing around frozen cold and a Sono cannot release lightning, as he has already chosen his class. If only there was a way to master all the elements... But wait... he can! Becoming an Archkineticist Class Features All of the following are class features of the archkineticist. : At 1st level and each level after up to 4th, an archkineticist learns a new element to master besides his default. He selects an element he does not know (typically cold, electric, acid, and sonic if you are playing the default pyrokineticist). As a move-action, an archkineticist can transform his current elemental manifestation into the new element, changing all his powers gained from the pyrokineticist class as appropriate. After four levels he should know all five available elements. For the Cyro, Electro, and Acetokinetics the damage is as fire -1 per damage die. For the Sonokineticist the damage die is decreased by one size. : At 1st level and each level after, an archkineticist learns how to augment his current powers to greater effect. He can improve the features of the pyrokineticist class, but does not benefit from an improvement to a class feature he has not yet gained. If he later gains the class feature the change is applied retroactively. You may take an ability only once unless otherwise specified. (Ps): Your Bolt of Fire attack (or equivallent) increases its range to 120 feet. You may also cause the bolt to instead explode in an Area of Effect, dealing its damage in a 10 foot radius burst. It gives a Reflex save of 10 + 1/2 HD + Charisma for half damage. You must have Bolt of Fire (or equivallent) to use this ability. (Ex): Your Fire Lash and Bolt of Fire (or equivallent) abilities gain a critical threat range of 20/x3. You may take this a second time, increasing the threat range to 20/x4. You may not take this and also take Keen Attack. (Su): You reduce fall damage by 20 feet, as your fall is cushioned by an explosive burst of whatever element you are channeling. If you have Firewalk (or equivallent) then you may use it without expending any power points or expending your psionic focs. (Ex): Select one element besides force, the damage increases by +1 per die. You may select this ability multiple times, each time selecting a new element. (Su): At will as a standard action you may light your body with raw elemental energies appropriate to what you are channeling, shedding light like a torch. If you have Nimbus, you may now use the ability a number of times per day equal to your Charisma bonus (minimum 1), and your damage reduction increases to DR 10/magic and lawful. (Ex): You gain energy resistance 10 to the element you are currently channeling. If you have Fire Adaption (or equivallent), the bonus is instead 20. If you have Fear No Fire (or equivallent), you instead become immune to the element. (Ex): Your Fire Lash and Bolt of Fire (or equivallent) abilities gain a critical threat range of 19-20/x2. You may take this a second time, increasing the threat range to 18-20/x2. You may not take this and also take Brutal Attack. (Ex): The elemental energies bind to you, granting you some elemental traits. You gain a resistance bonus to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning equal to your pryokineticist (or equivallent) class level. If you are a 10th level pyrokineticist (or equivallent) you also gain immunity to critical hits, poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning, and may count as an elemental (no subtype) when beneficial. : At 5th level an archkineticist can turn his powers into raw supernatural energy, dealing force damage. The "Aetherkineticist" has all the powers shifted to reflect force energy. The damage dealt by force is the same as the Sonokineticist, one die smaller. Campaign Information Playing an Archkineticist Combat: The archkineticist retains the same role as he did before, but is much more versitile. There is few threats he cannot handle with the correct selection of elements. Advancement: Any class suitable for a pyrokineticist is suitable for an archkineticist. Resources: Pyrokineticist being the anarchic buggers as they are tend not to attract positive attention. This has not changed. Archkineticists in the World NPC Reactions: A man who has control over the elements must be some kind of caster, and this can provoke all sorts of responses good and bad. As pyrokineticists tend towards chaotic and by association so do archkineticists, they tend to be unwelcome around the lawful folk. Archkineticist Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Psionics can research archkineticists to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Archkineticists in the Game Adaptation: Perhaps the archkineticist is drawing on the power of elemental spirits? A magical version may be possible, requiring 1st level arcane spells and at least one fire spell to enter the magical Pyrokineticist, and then follow up with an magical version of this class. Sample Encounter: Pending EL 12: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class